


Ice Cream Challenge

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Original Work
Genre: Bathtub, Best Friends, Carmilla - Freeform, Co-Stars - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Hollis - Freeform, Hollstein - Freeform, Ice Cream, KindaTV, Laura - Freeform, Negovanman - Freeform, challenge, karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Kinda TV create their own youtube challenge called the Ice Cream Challenge which Natasha does with Elise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Natasha's tweet that she isn't opposed to getting into a tub of ice cream.

“Hey guys, it’s your friendly neighbourhood Natasha here with my beautiful ‘Carmilla Series’ co-star, Elise Bauman!” Natasha announces, grinning at Elise whilst pointing towards her with jazz hands. “Hey, thanks for having me!” Elise waves, smiling over at Natasha.  
“No, thank you for joining me! You know we love having you on the channel.” Natasha says truthfully. “N’aww, shucks!” Elise giggles, bumping her shoulder against the brunette’s.

“Anyway!” Natasha says, turning her attention back to the camera, “You’re probably wondering why Elise and I are in a bathtub in our sweatpants..” she makes a face and Elise drums her fingers on the edge of the tub laughing.  
“Well, we here at KindaTV decided to create our own youtube challenge, and we tweeted out for your suggestions… and the one that came up a lot was just the words Ice Cream.” Natasha explains to Elise who nods, brow raised in silent question.  
“We didn’t know what they meant by just the words Ice and Cream so we created a super weird challenge for today’s segment. And I thought, who better to do an Ice Cream Challenge with than Elise?” Natasha motions to Elise beside her with jazz hands again, causing Elise to giggle. “I do love my ice cream.” she admits and Natasha grins at the camera.

“So, the challenge is that we have to guess these ice cream flavours, and if we get it right then we get a point, and if we don’t then the tub fills with ice cream with every wrong answer we give.” the brunette explains and Elise’ eyes widen comically. “Like, the tub fills with actual ice cream or ice water and like… whipped cream or something?” Elise asks nervously.  
Natasha bites her lip for a second, wincing as she answers, “Y’know, I didn’t even think of that. We literally just bought the local supermarket out of all they had… just for this challenge.” she says trying not to laugh. Elise covers her face with her hands, shaking her head and laughing silently. “Anywho…” Natasha announces, laughing, “We created some pretty whacky flavours from random things we bought and mixed together. So, whether or not they taste good? We won’t know until we try them and then try to guess.” she says to the camera and beside her Elise stretches her arms, then rolls her head, preparing herself for the challenge, causing Natasha to burst into laughter.  
“You look like you’re getting ready for a battle!” she says laughing at the determination in Elise’ eyes, despite the brilliant smile lighting her face.  
“Battle of the… Ice Cream bowl.” she says giggling, fixing the strap of her tank top.  
“Ha, Battle of the Bowl!” Natasha laughs.

*indistinct voice off screen*  
“Wait, we need to wear blindfolds? Why do we need blindfolds?” Natasha asks and Elise raises her brows suggestively - jokingly - to the camera.  
*indistinct voice off screen speaks again*  
“Okay, so one of us will wear the blindfold and the other will feed the ice cream and then we’ll switch.” she explains to Elise who nods, reaching up to tie her hair in a messy bun, matching the brunette next to her.  
“Okay, so do you wanna go first?” Natasha asks, twirling the blindfold around her forefinger.  
“First as in tasting or feeding?” Elise asks, shaking her head giggling at the innuendos just dripping from her words.  
A furious blush colouring her cheeks as Natasha winks at the camera suggestively - jokingly - laughing as Elise swats her arm playfully.  
“You wear the blindfold first, I don’t trust this game.” Elise laughs helping Natasha fix the blindfold around her hair.  
Natasha pouts then, “You don’t trust me?” she says jokingly.  
“I trust you, just not this game!” Elise says bumping her shoulder gently, causing Natasha to grin.  
“Yeah, I’m not entirely trusting of this game either.” she laughs and Elise rolls her eyes giggling.   
Elise is handed the first bowl and makes a face at the flavour written on the side. ‘Carrot and Pumpkin.’  
“Okay, here’s the first one.” she says giggling at Natasha’s hesitance to try the first flavour.  
“Um.. that’s, a weird one..” Natasha says, opening and closing her mouth a few times before speaking again.  
“I don’t want to answer wrong because then the tub fills with Ice Cream!” she says laughing and Elise giggles loudly.  
“Is it… umm, wait, is it a vegetable?” she asks biting her bottom lip, wincing.  
“Yeah, two of them.” Elise smiles excitedly.  
“YES!” Natasha fist pumps the air causing Elise to laugh again, “Is it like… pumpkin?” she asks hesitantly.  
“YES… and?” Elise says, “C’mon, you got this!” she encourages.  
“Ahh! No pressure or anything?!” Natasha flails her arms and Elise clutches her stomach giggling at the reaction.  
“Okay, it’s Pumpkin and Broccoli?” Natasha asks and Elise shakes her head.  
“Nope!” she yelps.  
“Noooooo!” Natasha covers her face as the bottom of the tub fills with cold ice cream.

Both girls let out shrieks, adjusting their positions in the bathtub, so their knees are in the cold ice cream and they’re not sitting in it.  
“Is it Carrot?” she asks and Elise throws her arms around Natasha.  
“YES!” Elise says and Natasha falls back, landing in the ice cream and Elise half on top of her, both laughing.  
They go back to their previous positions, facing each other in the bathtub as Elise feeds Natasha the next flavour.  
“Okay, here’s the next one.” Elise says, scrunching her nose up adorably at the flavour.  
Natasha holds a hand up, “I can tell this one is bad from the way you said it!” she whines and Elise giggles.  
Natasha makes a face as the smell hits her and she gags. “onion. Onion. ONION, DAMN IT!” she says backing away from the spoon in Elise’ hand and covering her mouth.  
Elise’s laugh echoes in the room as she points at Natasha’s blindfolded disgust.  
“And what else?” she asks between laughs.  
“It’s mixed with something?!” Natasha asks horrified, as Elise wipes tears from her eyes.  
“Yup. I’ll give you a hint. It’s a fruit.” she says, tilting her head expectantly.  
“This is so not fair. All I can taste is onion.” the brunette pouts. “Is it Apple?” she asks and Elise exhales a sigh of relief.  
“Yes! Thank god! Next.” she says scooping from the next bowl.  
“That is definitely Banana.” she says matter-of-factly and Elise gasps.  
“No!” she says and squeaks as the tub fills with ice cream.  
Natasha gapes in confusion, “What? It’s Banana!” she says and the tub fills again.  
“No, it’s not!” Elise says laughing, cringing from the cold.  
“But it tastes like Banana?” Natasha exclaims, shivering from the cold ice cream that once again starts to fill the tub surrounding them.  
“Stop saying Banana!” Elise yells laughing hysterically. “It’s a vegetable.”  
*indistinct voice off screen*  
“Wait, what? It’s a fruit? Is it really?” Elise asks giggling. “Well, folks… you learn something new every day.” she points to the camera.

Natasha turns her blindfolded head toward the camera.  
“Can I pass?” she asks.  
*indistinct voice off screen speaks again*  
“It’ll fill twice as much more than if I get the answer wrong?! Who made this game?!” Natasha throws her hands up in the air laughing as Elise giggles.  
“I don’t want to pass now because I feel bad.” Natasha says towards Elise.  
“It’s fine!” Elise says squeezes Natasha’s arm lightly, “You just better guess the next one right!” she says giggling.  
Natasha sighs over-dramatically, “Again… no pressure! We’re just literally freezing our asses off here.” she says, her lips curving into a smirk as she hears Elise giggle again.  
“Okay, here’s the last one.” Elise says, accidentally getting ice cream on the tip of Natasha’s nose.  
“Oops!” she laughed and wiped the ice cream from the brunette’s nose with the swipe of her thumb.  
“Thank you.” Natasha says smiling before tilting her head in thought. “Okay, I want to say that this is like, maybe… Cherry?” she asks and Elise winces slightly, looking to someone off camera.  
“She can have like a half point for that right?” she asks but is answered by the tub filling again, causing her to roll her eyes and face-palm.  
“But it tastes like it!” the brunette pouts again, adjusting her position in the half filled bathtub. “It’s so cold!” she whines and Elise rubs her hand on Natasha’s arm, in an adorable attempt to try and warm her.  
“Do I get a clue?” she asks desperately.  
Elise nods to whoever is off screen. “It’s a drink.”  
“A drink?!” she cries out and Elise nods, even though Natasha can’t see because she’s blindfolded.  
“Wait, is it like Dr. Pepper or something?” she asks and Elise’s face erupts into an earth-shattering grin.  
“YES!” she says holding her hand out for a high-five.  
Natasha sits there with a dopey grin on her face, causing people off screen to laugh.  
Elise picks up Natasha’s hand and high-five’s it, giggling as Natasha holds the other hand up mid-air.  
“That was the last one.” Elise says and Natasha takes the blindfold off and blinks for her eyes to adjust.  
 “What was the banana one?” she asks eyeing the bowls of ice cream.  
“Cucumber.” Elise says giving the brunette a look that just screamed, ‘can you believe it?’ “What?! No way? It literally tasted of Banana!” she laughed loudly, helping Elise put the blindfold on.  
“Okay, you ready for the first one?” she asks and Elise nods, smiling hesitantly.  
Natasha feed her a spoonful, before placing the spoon back in the bowl and tucking a stray strand of hair back behind Elise’ ear.  
“Oh, thanks.” Elise giggles, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she guesses what the flavour is.  
Natasha eyes the label and her brows raise in acknowledgement.  
“Is it…” Elise begins to guess but stops when she hears laughing in the room. “What?” she asks grinning.  
*indistinct voice off screen speaks*  
“What? I wanted to see what it tasted like!” Natasha says pulling the spoon from her mouth and placing it back in the bowl.  
“Wait, did you try it too?” Elise giggled and Natasha laughed.  
“It was nice!” she said defensively to the people off camera who were still laughing.  
“Is it blueberry?” she asks and Natasha grins.  
“Ding! Ding! Ding!” the brunette declares and Elise throws her hands up in the air.  
“Whoop!” Elise laughs.  
“Okay, next one!” Natasha says reading the label and grimacing, as she feed Elise.  
 Elise makes a face and Natasha laughs, “That’s what I thought when I read it.” she mumbles and Elise’ face scrunches up in thought.  
“Is it like…” she begins to say when Natasha cuts her off, giving her a hint. “It’s a mix. Of three things.” she says.  
“Oh okay. Wait, three things? What! Noooo! Did you taste it?” Elise asked giggling.  
“No.. do you want me to?” she asks rhetorically, already collecting and spoonful and tasting it.  
Natasha makes gagging noises and Elise throws her head back laughing loudly.  
“Ugh! Ew! That’s disgusting!” the brunette groaned, “But still better than the onion one I had.” she added and Elise shook her head laughing.  
“Okay, I’m gonna guess… Tomato? Peach? and like… Vinegar?” she shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know! But I don’t want to taste it again.” she laughed, grimacing at the aftertaste in her mouth.  
“Well, it’s none of those.” Natasha huffed a laugh as the tub began to fill three times as quickly.  
Both girls make faces and shift uncomfortably from the ice cream filling the tub.  
“I’ll give you a hint. One is a drink, one is something you put in a drink and the other is a fruit.” Natasha says.  
Elise’ brow furrows in confusion, “Wait, is it a fruit thats an actual fruit, like one I would think is a fruit and not actually a vegetable or something?” she asks giggling.  
“You’ve never sounded more like Laura Hollis than you have right now.” Natasha says shaking her head laughing.  
Elise giggles loudly, “Blame the ice cream we’re sitting in. Why did I agree to do this again?” she says shifting in the cold.  
“Because you love me.” Natasha smirks as Elise swats her arm again.  
“Not after this challenge I don’t!” she laughed before quickly adding, “I’m joking, I’m joking!”  
Natasha rolls her eyes smiling, “So, what’s your guess. A drink, something you put in a drink and a fruit that you would think is a fruit and isn’t secretly a vegetable.” the brunette bites the inside of her cheek, waiting expectantly.  
“Um, okay… drink? Well, you had Dr. Pepper so I’ll so with Sprite?” she says hesitantly and Natasha closes her eyes tightly, shaking her head. “The something you put in a drink… Um, a lemon wedge thingy? and then a fruit… like a, like a pear or passionfruit?” she asks and Natasha shakes her head again.

A high-pitched strangled sound leaving both the women as the tub fills with ice cream again.  
“NO!” Elise groans, half-laughing. “I have no idea what this is!” she whines.  
Natasha pouts at Elise’ expression, “You can always pass, remember.” she offers.  
“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.” Elise laughs, “I’ll pass.”  
Natasha nods and reads the label of the last one. “Oh, you’re gonna love this last one.” she smirks as she feeds Elise the ice cream.  
Elise tilts her head in surprise, “Hm, it’s actually not that bad.” she laughs, “In comparison to the one before, this one actually isn’t that bad.” she giggles.  
Natasha shakes her head at the camera, her eyes wide, “I’m not trying this one.” she stage-whispers to the camera, causing Elise to burst into a fit of laughter once again.  
“Well, I know you… and you’d only sound like that if it was like Kale or something!” Elise grins and Natasha takes the blindfold off of Elise.  
“Did I get it right?” Elise asks, blinking for her eyes to adjust.  
Natasha nods, holding the bowl up for Elise to see. “Your favourite!” she sing-songs.  
Elise laughs attempting to feed Natasha a spoonful of the Kale flavoured ice cream, and wiping tears from her eyes at the brunette’s horrified expression as she dodges the spoon.  
“NOPE!” Natasha yells laughing, tackling the spoon from Elise.

“So, that was the challenge guys! I don’t know who won… but I do know that I’m cold and this was probably a terrible idea.” Natasha says pouting at Elise who is still giggling and wiping tears from her eyes.  
“What was that flavour I didn’t get?” Elise asks, searching for the bowl.  
Natasha holds it up and reads it out towards the camera, “Vodka, Olive and Grapefruit.” she makes a face and Elise gags.  
“Worst. Combination. Ever.” Elise says shaking her head grimacing.  
Natasha looks at her exasperatedly, “I HAD THE ONION ONE!” she throws her hands in the air, causing Elise to burst into laughter again.  
“True, that is true.” Elise made a face towards the camera, shifting uncomfortably in the bathtub that was now nearly completely filled with Ice Cream.

“Well, I think we’re going to go shower and then probably watch something on Netflix?” she looks to Elise beside her who nods, grinning.  
“Shower separately.” Elise adds after a moment, knowing the viewers minds would be in the gutter.  
Natasha raises her brows suggestively - jokingly - to the camera then. “We can shower together if you want, I mean… I wouldn’t be complaining… y’know saving water and all that.” she teases and Elise rolls her eyes laughing as she bumps her shoulder against Natasha’s playfully again. “Okay guys, thats the challenge completed!” Natasha says resting her chin on her folded hands on the edge of the tub. “Thank you so much for joining me, Elise!” she grins over at her friend.  
Elise wraps her arm around Natasha’s shoulders and smiles, “Thank you for having me!” she giggled as Natasha leant against her.  
“Let us know who you think won the challenge and what your favourite ice cream flavours are in the comments below, and don’t forget to subscribe to KindaTV!” Natasha saluted to the camera and Elise waved, leaning her head against Natasha’s.


End file.
